


Moments Fleeting

by TereziMakara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora AU, Fanart, Fluff, Keitor Exchange 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: They share a precious moment between missions.





	Moments Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [micksgotkicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/micksgotkicks/gifts).



> Created for the [Keitor Exchange](https://keitorexchange.tumblr.com)!

_Never could've loved you more_  
_By your side in a quiet roar_

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics from _Overgrown_ by Oh Wonder.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/173754376561/keitorexchange-gift-for-micksgotkicks-bom)


End file.
